


The Bet

by ancslove



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancslove/pseuds/ancslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Enjolras end up with the Red Vest of Doom?  A drabble about the infamous and completely un-Enjolraic article of clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

A rather puzzled Enjolras stared into the box. ”What… is it?”

“It’s a waistcoat, obviously!” grinned Jehan. ”For tomorrow!”

Tomorrow. Lamarques’ funeral, and with it, their stand against tyranny and oppression. Granted, he didn’t pay much attention to clothing or fashion, but Enjolras was not convinced that a garishly red and gold waistcoat was suitable attire.

“Why would I wear that?” Not harsh, just confused. His friends had rather given up trying to dress him, and even he recognized that this garment was not Courfeyrac’s style. Too glitzy for Bahorel. Jehan, possibly.

Combeferre touched his arm. ”It will help you stand out for the men, so they know where to look for orders if they become lost.”

Bahorel nodded vigorously and added, “Plus, it’s red. Symbolic and all that. So even the know-nothing bastards on the other side recognize what we stand for!”

“The color will also help conceal for a time any minor wounds you may receive, so we don’t worry over you,” Joly piped up helpfully.

Courfeyrac thrust the waistcoat against Enjolras’ chest. ”For Patria. For the People. For Les Amis de L’ABC. Wear it.”

Enjolras looked over the group and sighed, “You are all in agreement here?”

The others assented eagerly, and Enjolras conceded defeat. ”Very well, I trust your judgment. Thank you. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

After Enjolras left, Combeferre fished out a franc and passed it to Courfeyrac, scowling. “You were right. Somehow. Why I continue to bet against you, I can’t say! But we’re not actually going to let him wear that monstrosity, are we?”

Courfeyrac laughed as he pocketed the coin triumphantly. ”Of course not. Why paint an extra target on him? I’m meeting him tonight, I’ll get rid of it then! But, I told you he would!”

Combeferre groaned. An “I told you so” from Courfeyrac. He would never live this down!

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, Musical!Courfeyrac failed to remove the object of this bet.


End file.
